Dream Untill Dawn
by leeta-starr
Summary: For as long as she can remember Rini has always dreamed of being a 'real lady' wtih a price of her own. But shorlty after the report of spys, Rini is kidnapped. Will she survive or will her dream remain just that, a dream?
1. Suitors

Dream until dawn Disclaimer: Do you own sailor moon? No, you say? Ever wonder why? Because I do! That's right me, all mine...well Nako Takeuchi MAY have had a little bit to do with it but that's not the point, now is it? Suitors As the door to the queen's chambers opened, a tall lady with long black hair and a tint of green entered. She had received a message that asked for her presence at her earliest convenience in the queen's chambers. Curious at what this was about she left immediately. "Did you need something queen?" She asked, bowing as she spoke.. The queen placed a gentle hand on her friends shoulder so she would stand tall. She never did care much for her friends, or anyone for that matter, treating her any differently than they would for anyone else. "Trista, you know very well there is no need for formalities here." She said, with her smile never leaving her porcelain face. She walked over to her bed and gestured for Trista to do the same. "Now, as you know Rini will be turning 15 in a matter of months, and..." "And you want her to start meeting suitors and you me to be here with you when you tell her." Trista responded knowing all to well what her queen was thinking. "Well I know how she looks up to you and I just figured she would take the news better if you were there with me when I do tell her." Serena responded with hope filling every crevasse of her eyes. "Of course Serena. I will go and get her now." Trista responded with a smile matching that of her queens. With that she stood up and left the room to start her search for the princess. Not really knowing where she may be she decided that she would start with Rini's room. She rounded many luxurious halls heading strait for Rini's bed room, but when she arrived, much to her dismay it was empty. "Great." She thought, "Now where do I go?" She sat for a moment pondering on where the princess may be, before realizing that, recently the princess is always in the same place. She headed straight for the stables, knowing Rini has been practically living in there since she got her own horse a couple of weeks ago. She quietly walked in through the slightly opened door, scanning the room. She quickly spotted a pair of pink acorns curled up in a pile of hay. Rini had fallen asleep next to her horse again. Trista walked over to her and sat next down on the hay next to the child. Rini woke as soon as the hay had shifted to adjust to the recently added weight, signaling that she was no longer alone. "Hi, Trista." She said while brushing some hay from her hair. "What are you doing in here?" "Well I was just wondering if there is any possibility of me prying you out of here for awhile." "Why?" Rini questioned a little fearful that she already knew the answer to that question. "Well your mother and I wanted to talk to you." "But Trista!" Rini whined. "I don't wanna have to starting meeting princes! There all the same, arrogant and self centered." Trista wasn't the least bit phased by Rini's response. Rini had proven to be, on multiple occasions, wiser at the age of six than her own mother had been at the age of fifteen. She knew that Rini had been expecting this for a while now and ever since the last ball she attended, she has been unwilling to attend any more of her mothers balls. There, she was forced to be polite and listen to the prince's talk about their wealth and argue as to who had the biggest kingdom. Oh how she despised listing to other gloat about themselves. "Rini you can't avoid this forever, eventually you will have to talk to your mother about this." She said in a serious tone that she seldom has to use with Rini. "I can to, mother will forget soon enough." "Your mother might, but your father will not." She said with a sigh. Rini, knowing when she is defeated, finally gave in. "I suppose your right." She sighed while standing from her comfortable position in the hay. "Though I still can't figure out why someone with his intelligence could marry a meatball brain like her." She said with a slight giggle. Trista shot a look of warning at Rini, to let her know not to speak about her mother like that, before she too let out the giggle she had been attempting to suppress. With that, the duo walked into the queen's chambers together, to find out which price would be her first suitor and when he would be expected to arrive. Author's notes: I know this chapter was a little short but I will try to get the rest of them longer. And to all my loyal reviewers (well to the three of you...two being my best friends and to the third GIVE UP ALREADY he's mine and I refuse to relinquish my hold on him so there! sticks tongue out ) Sorry for the wait I have been meaning to get this up for awhile now but I have been busy. Anyway hope you like the story and review if you want...please? And if you see fit to flame at least tell me what parts suck, alright? 


	2. Stalker in the gardens

Disclaimer: It's called fan fiction for a reason people. Stalker in Garden  
  
Rini slowly walked through the maze of roses taking in the sweet aroma that filled the air along her way, her path lit only by the glow of the full moon. She was enjoying the peaceful feeling that filled her whenever she was in the gardens, and tonight she needed it. She was just recalling some of the night's event when suddenly she heard a sound, sort of like a stick breaking a little ways behind her. She quickly turned around only to find a dark path of roses, figuring it was just her imagination she continued her walk. She was heading towards the exit when she heard the sound again only this time it was a lot closer, she stiffed ready to turn when suddenly the mystery person made their presence know. A dark figure jumped in front a Rini and shouted. "Boo!" Rini screamed as she stumbled backwards, falling, ready to hit the cold, hard cement that circled through the gardens. She was in so much shock and fear that she had no time to react, but before the impact came a pair of arms encircled her waist and stood her upright, still laughing at her reaction. "Alan Scott Kojiki! Don't you EVER do that again!" Rini shouted, her face drained of all color from the shock. "Why not?" He question innocently. "You look so cute when you are upset." Rini just stuck her tongue out at her friend. He had short blond with emerald green eyes. He was a good foot taller than Rini and had a decent build for a sixteen year old. She had known Alan since she was about five; at that time he was six. They had met at the palace during a meeting that queen Serenity was having. Alan's father was a member of the royal council and had to bring Alan along since he didn't trust him to be left alone at the house without getting into trouble. He had been told to sit in a chair outside of the confess room and not to move, so naturally as soon as the hall was empty he got up to explore the place. He heard laughter coming from one of the doors that led to the field next to the gardens. He followed the laughter until he spotted five girls playing what appeared to be tag. He stood watching them run around in circles, screaming and giggling when they were about to be tagged, though he didn't go unnoticed. Shortly after his arrival, a girl in a green sundress with long green hair had noticed him watching them and asked him, with a bit of hostility in her voice, what he what he was doing there. At the same time, three of the other girls lined up next to the first, leaving the fifth girl hidden behind them. "My father is here for a meeting with the queen so I decided to have a look around." He said, not sounding the least bit fazed by the question or the glares that came with it. The girls looked skeptically, first at him then at each other trying to figure out what to do when the girl in the back stepped past her guardians and up to the boy. "Hi, my name is Rini." She held her hand out for him to shake. He smiled at the gestured, "My name is Alen" He said while taking her hand. Rini invited him to play tag with the rest of them, he gladly excepted the offer and soon became friends with the girls. "So what's wrong" He asked while sitting down on a bench, not far from where they were standing. Rini let out a sigh as she sat beside him. "I just finished dinner with my latest suitor." She said, scrunching up her nose in detest as she spoke. "What did this one do?" He asked with a chuckle, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. He hated the fact that he wasn't a prince and could never be in a real relationship with her, she just thought of him as a friend, a best friend and her only one outside of the palace, but the fact the so far the prices she has met she felt nothing but hate towards seemed to make him feel a little better. "Throughout the tour of the palace he was being a complete jerk then at dinner he started to yell at the chef and threatened to fire him just because his soup was too hot for him. I told him he had no right to speak to my chef like that, then he went off on me saying that no lady had the right to speak to him like that. So I shut up and dumped my soup on his lap." "Well sounds you had fun." He said sarcastically. "Yeah until my mother heard the yelling and came in. I was forced to apologize to him." "When is the next one coming? "In two weeks" "Anyway out of it?" "Nope" "Well that sucks maybe this one wont be a complete ass hole." He said in an attempt to cheer her up. "Doubtfully, anyway I think I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight Alan." She leaned and gave him a hug before returning to the palace and watching Alan go to far end of the garden to climb the fence that led out into the streets. "Hey Rini!" Four girls had just entered the stables to find Rini grooming her horse. ParaPara (Palla) was still fourteen, a year younger than the rest of the girls. She was short and had blue eyes and blue hair that was formed into a bun at the top of her head and she had two ponytails that formed balls at the end on either side of her head she inherited most of her looks from her mother, Ami. SereSere (Ceres) was Mina's daughter, she had Red hair that also formed into a bun on the top of her head, then she had to loops of hair, one on each side from her ear to her shoulder and a strand of hair hanging loosely next to the loops. VesVes (Vesta) was Rei's daughter; she too had red hair only hers was worn up in a high ponytail that had a scrunchi every couple of inches. Then there was JunJun (Juno), Lita's daughter. Like her mother she was the tallest of her friends, with green hair that was pulled tightly in a high pony tail that was held straight up with a ball of green hair at the top by a rope looking hat that circled her head and came down on both sides releasing balls of green hair on both ends. "Oh hey girls! Is it time to go already?" "No, it was time to go like ten minutes ago so come on!" Vesta said while grabbing Rini by the wrist and dragging her to the door, the other girls following not far behind. They were heading towards the Crown Arcade, Drew now worked their since his father had became a Pediatrician. They girls decided to have a girl's day out of playing, shopping and eating. They planned on starting at the arcade for drinks and games before heading out to mall, which thankfully was in walking distance from the arcade. They stayed out till about seven thirty, by that time all of the girls were exhausted and as soon as they reached the palace they all went their separate ways to relax. Rini went to her room to watch some TV for a while, but when she entered her room she realized someone had beat her to it. Alan was sitting on her futon flipping through the channels, he looked as if he lived there himself. "Hey I was wondering when you would get back." He said not bothering to look up. "I told you the girls and I were spending the day out." "Yeah, but just because you say something doesn't mean I'm going to listen." Rini smacked him on the head with a pillow as she sat down next to him. "So how did you get past the guards this time?" She questioned while taking the remote from his had and turning the channel to her favorite program. "Aw you know those guards will let anyone in." Rini gave him an annoyed look then went back to watching her show "So are you ready for tomorrow?" "Bad choice in subjects." She said with anger. Alan decided to leave it at that and watched the program with her until they both fell asleep. Author's notes: Ok so a little boring, but it starts to pick up after this chapter, I promise. Well if anyone is actually reading this leave a review, ok. 


	3. Morning Surprise

Disclaimer: You like clocks? Well then sue cause that's what your gonna get, but be warned one plays Christmas music every hour on the hour all year long….still wanna sue? Yeah I didn't think so.  

Morning surprise

_Beep…beep…beep!_

Rini was about to hit the snooze button again for the third time that morning when she opened her eyes just enough to see the glowing numbers on the clock. 

"Crap! Moms gonna kill me!" She shouted as she jumped up from her futon looking franticly for her clothes and everything she needed to get ready for the day.

"What?" Asked a groggy voice from the other side of the futon.

"Holy crap! What the hell are you still doing here!?"

"Attempting at sleeping, so you mind keeping it down." He said, still half asleep, while switching sides to get more comfortable.

"Oh, no! Alan!" Rini hissed while shaking him. "Get up, come on, get up already!" Alan turned and opened his eyes only to be brought face to face with Rini. 

"I take it this time I'm not dreaming." Alan mumbled mournfully as he sat up.

"What? Oh never mind, you have to go NOW! If anyone sees you I'm gonna be grounded for life." But it was a little too late for that as her 'backup alarm clock' came banging on her door.

"Rini are you up yet." Rini looked around desperately for a place, any place to hide Alan. 

"The bed! Get under the bed!" She whispered while shoving him down. Just in time, because no sooner did he get under the bed queen Serenity came walking into the room, with her hand placed firmly on her hips ready to start a lecture. 

"Oh good, your up, well it's about time. You need to get dressed, we are expecting the king, queen, and their son within the next two hours, so hurry up." 

"Yes mom." With that Serena kissed her daughter on her forehead and left the room, Alan, hearing the door close started to get out from under the bed. That was until he saw the door handle turning, he darted back under the bed earning him self a mild case of rug burn on his left arm and all the color from Rini faced drained at the thought of her mom finding out that a guy had slept in Rini's room, even though nothing happened there would still be hell to pay. Serena opened the door a bit and poked her head back into the room with a weary smile.  

"Oh and Rini, please try not upset this one…are you alright, you look a little pale." 

"Yeah I'm fine and I will try." Rini said trying to get her mom to leave as soon as possible. 

"Ok, dear," She said smiling. "I will be down stairs preparing for our guests arrival if you need me." With that the queen shut the door and left as she said.

"Well that was close." Alan said standing up from under the bed and sitting back down on it. 

"Too close." Rini responded as she sat beside him on her bed. "But, well you can't stay here so, out." She extended a finger towards door as she spoke. 

"Aw why not?" He said with a pout.

"You heard her, I need to get dressed."

"So?" He said a grin. 

"OUT!" Rini said with a laugh as she pushed him hard off the bed. 

"Alright, alright, no need to get hostile. I'm going to go see what the other girls are up to. See ya later." Alan walked out of the room and head of in the direction of the other girls rooms, though he knew they had been up for a while so wasn't sure where they would be by now. As he was thinking he ran right into Palla's mom, Ami. He quickly apologized to her then asked if she happened to know where the girls were, she told him that they had gone downstairs to watch a movie. He thanked her and went to go find them. When he got there he plopped down on a couch between Vesta and Palla who were each curled up against the plush arms of the couch. Ceres was leaning up against the couch by Vesta and Juno was lying on her stomach in front of the TV. 

"Hi Alan, when did you get here? I don't recall seeing or hearing you come in." Palla questioned, glancing out the open door to the entrance to the palace. 

"Oh, I umm got here a while ago." He responded hopping it would end the questioning.

"What were you doing?" 

"Oh, just hanging out with Rini. So what are you all watching?" 

"But I thought Rini was sleeping?"

"Yeah so was I." He mumbled.

"What was that?" Ceres, who wasn't sure if she heard right, had asked. 

"Oh, I just said that she's awake."

"Really? That's not what it sounded like to me." Vesta replied, with a grin.

"Well then miss know it all, what did it sound like to you?"

"It sounded like you said that you had been sleeping too."

"Ok."

"Explain!" The girls shouted simultaneously. 

"There's not much to explain, we just kinda fell asleep watching TV last night."

"What were doing here last night?" 

"Well waiting for you guys to get back and watching TV."

"So what's Rini doing now?"

"Getting ready for the prince to show up." Alan responded with venom practically dripping from his voice, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Great so now she's going to be grumpy for next couple of days."

"Wait, maybe not. I got an Idea." Ceres said to her, with an almost evil gleam in her eye. "Excuse us for a minute." She said looking at Alan and signaling for the others to follow her. 

"What's up?" Juno asked as soon as they were out of the room.

"Well I was thinking, since Serena doesn't want the princes here maybe we should help her out a bit." Ceres said with a grin that matched the evil gleam. 

"How so?" 

Ceres went on explaining the details to her plan in a low whisper just to make sure there was no possibility of anybody else overhearing their conversation.

"Are you sure he will help?"

"Defiantly, There's something up with those two that we don't know about yet" With that the girls went back into the other room, Alan was still sitting on the couch watching the movie. They explained to him their plan to him and what he was to do in very explicit detail to make sure that nothing was to go wrong.

When the Royal family finally arrived Rini, her quart and her parents all welcomed them into their home and introduced themselves. Rini and the other girls were left alone to talk with the prince. They had walked back into the living room area to watch some television and to talk. They all found places to sit. Rini, Juno, and prince James Kimigayo sat on the couch while the others sat on the floor. They had been talking mainly about their homelands for a while, well except for Vesta and Rini, who were having their own separate conversation, and Rini was trying her best to ignore the prince. That task was made harder when she felt his arm snake around her waist so that he was now holding her. She was about to move to the floor when the door opened to the room and Alan walked in. Rini was so eager to get away from the prince she literally jumped up and gave him a hug. He returned the hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek she was ready to question him on what that was all about when the prince interrupted their little moment. The prince stood up from his place on the couch and cleared his throat before introducing himself. 

"I am price James Kimigayo, and you are…?" His voice tainted with disgust. 

"Oh sorry, I'm Alan Kojiki, Rini's boyfriend." He couldn't help but laugh at both the prince's expression and his princess's, who was trying to hide her shock and she wasn't exactly succeeding. 

Authors notes: Ok some it didn't get as far as I would have like but I suppose that's what the next chapter is for, oh I should be getting the rest of the chapters up faster then I have been, mainly because I found out that someone is actually reading and likes the story! 


	4. Befriending a prince

Disclaimer: If you actually think I own Sailor Moon…you got some serious problems, but hey, I like the way you think.

Befriending a prince

Prince Kimigayo was more than upset at this statement. A princess dating someone other than a prince, it was absurd. Especially for this princess, the princess of not only the earth but also the moon, having the most powerful kingdom in the entire universe, needless to say, any and every prince wanted to claim this kingdom for his own. His anger getting the best of him, he stormed out of the room, leaving the others to themselves. 

Rini looked down at the others, the look on the prince's face as he stormed out of the room was priceless. The way his face scrunched up resembled a slightly rotten tomato, with eyes. It had sent Alan and the girls on the floor, in a fit of laughter. Though, as pleased as Rini was to see the prince leave, she was still perplexed by Alan's last statement. As soon as Rini was done laughing and could manage to speak again and as Alan started to calm down a bit Rini began her own questioning for what had just happened. 

"What was that all about?" Rini sat up so she could attempt to glare at her friends, but the smile that was lingering didn't help matters much.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" They all question while putting on innocent and confused faces hopping she would buy into their false sincerity…a lost cause.

"You know exactly what I mean."

"We just thought you would want a break for prince charming." The last part of this sentence was said, with very much sarcasm. 

"Well then…Honey, I owe you one." This sent them back to laughing, well at least for a few minutes. 

"So what now?" Juno asked, growing bored with the conversation, she wanted to be having fun not lying around the palace floors, again.

"Arcade?" They all jumped at the idea, especially Rini, who knew this would keep her away from her mother, for at least a little while longer. The queen would be most certainly be pissed when she found out that Rini had managed to make yet another prince angry and this within the first 10 minutes upon his arrival.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prince Kimigayo walked down the crowed streets of Tokyo, not knowing exactly where he was going. He had decided to go after the princess and her friends to apologize for his actions earlier, but first he had to find them. He had been walking for about fifteen minutes when he glanced into a small building, a pair of pink acorns catching his eye. He walked in and over to where the princess was, she was currently facing off against Alan in an arcade game, judging from the looks of things Rini was winning, she was smiling and Alan was shouting at her every so often. James decided to wait for her to finish, her game before apologizing. He went over to the booth that Palla and Vesta were sitting at and sat down next to Vesta. The three of them had started a conversation on their future dreams when Alan and Rini finally finished and came to sit down at the booth with their friends. 

"Oh, hi James. Ummm…what are you doing here?" Rini asked as she and Alan slid into the booth next to Palla. 

"Well actually I came to apologize to you guys for leaving so suddenly this morning."

"Oh don't worry about it, so what were you guys talking about?"

"We were just talking about what we wanted to do once we've finished school."

"What about you Rini, what do you want to do or are you just gonna be the queen?" 

"Well actually I've been considering becoming a teacher in my spare time." This brought on a little bit of shock to everyone, Rini had yet to mentioned that before to any of them. They continued with their conversation all telling what they want to do and where they planed on doing this until they realized that it was starting to get late. They all got up to leave, saying goodbye to Alan, then headed off for the palace once again engaging in conversation. This surprised even Rini, she normally would never voluntarily talk to a prince. As they entered the place they all went in separate directions, except for James and Rini. 

"May I walk you to your room?" James asked, offering his arm to her. "Or would Alan not approve?" Rini laughed at the realization the prince was still thought that her and Alan were a couple. She thought for a moment if she should continue to allow the prince to believe that or if she should be honest with him. Her friends and her had been talking with him for the last couple of hours and had started to accept him as a friend. That thought finalized it, she hated lying to her friends so would just have to tell him the truth. Rini smiled back at the prince slipping her arm through his telling him that she accepted his offer. 

"James, Alan and I are just friends. We're not going out, they just thought by telling you that you would leave and it seemed to work for a while." Rini told him as they walked up the stairs towards Rini's room. James looked up at her, wondering why they would be trying to get rid of him so soon. 

"Every prince I have met so far has been a conceited jerk, the last one I dumped hot soup on the guy." 

"Well then, it sounds like I made out all right then" He chuckled as he stopped at Rini's door. "Well goodnight milady." He bowed slightly then headed off to his own room. 

Rini sighed as she sat down at her desk in front of her computer. This prince was defiantly different then the rest, she had even considered him to be a friend. Rini turned on her computer; forgetting her all of previous thoughts and deciding on talking to some of her other friends from school, since it was spring break she hadn't had the chance to see them in almost a week. 

Author's notes: Another chapter completed! I will try to get one more chapter up before Thursday after that I am being dragged out of town again so it will take about a week before six will be up. In chapter five the plotting begins, so keep reading! 


	5. Sticky situation

Disclaimer:  Screw it.

Sticky situation

The next morning Rini awoke quite early, as she always did, having a window that faced the east was defiantly getting annoying. She rush through her morning routine of getting ready, her thoughts concentrating on non other than ….that's right, food, she is Serena's daughter after all and breakfast is the most important meal of the day. She rushed down the stairs to and through the 'maze' of castle she lived in, to the breakfast table. She hopped into her seat as a plate stacked full of pancakes was placed before her. She dug right in not yet noting that she hadn't been the first to arrive, Palla, Vesta, and of course James were all seated at the table finishing up there breakfast, except for Palla, who had long since forgotten her breakfast and now fully engaged in a book. James was looking forward at Rini, chuckling at the way her face lit up when presented with food and was amazed at how fast she could shovel all that food down. Her plate now almost empty, Rini looked up around the room, noticing for the first time that there were other people in the room. Vesta was looking at her with a disgusted look and the prince was just smiling at her. 

"Sorry, I hadn't realized you guys were here yet." She said, a blush creeping up her cheeks as she realized just how much she was acting like her mother had when she was 14.

"How could you have? You were to busy stuffing your face to realize that there were other people attempting to eat." That commit even managed to gain Palla's attention, tearing her away from her book. 

"Geez, I said I'm sorry." Her voice was half hurt and half angry. 

"Well if you would actually ever show some manners then you wouldn't have to apologize." Palla and James were now starting to get uncomfortable but knew better than to interrupt these two after they had started. The argument had grown loud enough to attract the attention of Ceres, who had just woke up, Lita and Juno, who had been in the kitchen, and several members of the staff. They continued on like this until for sometime until Rini finally lost it. She picked a small piece of syrup soaked pancake and threw it across the room, hitting Vesta on the collar of her shirt, syrup splattering her. Vesta growing quite angry responded by throwing a blueberry filled pastry at Rini. It hit her on the face and broke open causing her to be covered in blueberry filling. As hard as he tried, James couldn't help but find this funny. He tried to contain his laughter, but he just couldn't help himself, she looked like a smurf! Insulted that he found this funny, Rini picked up a pastry similar to the one she had just been hit with and proceeded to throw it at him. She realized then he was right to have laughed, he looked quite funny himself. Her laughter only made him vengeful. Ceres, who was always in the mood to have fun, felt a bit left out so she also picked up some food and threw it at Rini. Eventually all five girls and James were engaged in the biggest food fight that would ever occur in the castle. The staff that had heard the commotion watch in amusement and horror as everything from orange juice to muffins were lunged across the room creating a mess that they prayed they wouldn't be responsible for. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After about an hour of lecturing from their parents and another hour of cleaning they were seriously bored. They sat around on the dinning room floor debating what to do now. After about a half an hour Ceres suggested going to the beach, considering it was a beautiful day they all agreed. Everyone one returned to their rooms to get ready. When Rini reached her room she was all but surprised to find Allan glued to her T.V. again. 

"You do know that you can use the door." Rini said glancing at the open third story window.

"Yeah I know, but what fun would that be."

"Well unless you plan on staying here you might want to get ready, were going to the beach." 

"Sounds good." He stood up grabbing his clothes from her closet, he always kept some extra there for such cases as these.

Once ready they all headed out towards the beach, stopping for ice cream along the way. Within a couple of minutes they were there and had started to set all their stuff out, they were surprised to see that not too many people were there. Once their towels and everything was laid out, they headed straight for the water in order to cool off from the walk there. They ended up having a water fight, complete with dunking and arguments between Rini and Vesta. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the castle the king was growing very agitated at the news he was receiving. For some time now he has been receiving reports of an unknown space ships flying over the earth every once in awhile. On top of that there had been multiplying rumors of spies from another planet that had supposedly been spotted around the castle, though they were only rumors, the problem with that is rumors usually were based on some form of fact. With another spotting of the air craft coming in, the king finally decided it was time to enhance the security. He called a meeting of all the former scouts and the heads of security on an emergency meeting. They were curious as to what was going on, the king had decided it to be best if he kept some of this quiet so nobody started to worry. Moments later they were all gathered in a large room taking their own seats at the table with the king at the head of the table and the queen at his side. As the meeting progressed, it was decided that they would station more guards at the entrances so that nobody they didn't know would be allowed to enter. They had also decided that the princesses should no longer be able to venture out side of the castle without a guard escorting them, at least until they were able to find out who the aircraft belonged to and why they were circling the earth.   

Author's notes: Ok I was a little slow getting this chapter up but I've been busy lately. I decided I would have some fun with this chapter before it starts getting all serious but keep reading cause its just getting started and as always if you have to flame at least tell why it sucks.


End file.
